


With you to Guide Me I can Move Forward

by Kiimmiuu



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Sormik Week 2016, confused mikleo, toz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiimmiuu/pseuds/Kiimmiuu
Summary: After having viewed the events of the past, through the relics of the Earthen Historia, Mikleo see's a familiar face he can't quite seem to remember. After elaborating on these events Mikleo comes to terms with the facts he is presented with and deduces his very existence to the point of conflict. Sorey soon finds himself intervening for the sake of his friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'll try to keep things brief but what I wanted to attempt while writing this was taking a deeper look into the scene in which Sorey and the others look into the earthen historia featuring Michael and Muse. I wanted to see more of Mikleo's reaction and response to seeing what was / is his mother. I just wanted to elaborate on those emotions, thoughts, concerns, and actions that might've lingered with Mikleo after seeing such a familiar sight, of course I also have a small desire to see Sorey comfort Mikleo and that is what I attempt to do!. What I have written is far from perfect, however, I would hope you as the reader would enjoy my take on this event! ((UPDATE: Also it's been a long while since i've touched this fanfiction but i promise in the next few weeks you'll see a chapter 2. thank you!))

 

After making their way into the depths of the land frought with looming hellions, ancient and discarded ruins,and the familiar stench of the rise of malevolence, Sorey, Mikleo,

Lailah and Edna found themselves toe to toe with a relic of the past laying down, a various amount of fairly light colors circirling around inside giving it a almost fragile form.

Namely the Red Iris Gem: Fyra. 

"So this must be another record of the Earthen Historia isn't?" Sorey spoke up, crouching down to pick it up off the worn path 

"It appears so, it would be wise to see what information it holds." Mikleo commented as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Lailah and Edna nodded in agreement, stepping closer to Sorey as he was going to access the knowledge that was contained in the minture sphere. As Sorey and and the others

prepared themselves for what they were about to see, a burst of white light enveloped them, allowing a recollection of the past, to surround them. The enviroment changing to f

orm a large stature of arches forming their way along the inside of a valley, the architeture seemed older than what could be called the modern standard, giving a sense of time in

history of where these events unfolded. The details on the perimeter of the arch were astounding and the attention to symmetry was beautiful. As the Earthen Historia lead Sorey 

and the others further into the past, a new set of action was developing. the setting changing once again, now facing a group of men all circling one man in the center, as if they

were listening to what he had to say. At the distance they were out now, Sorey and the others couldn't make much of the mans features. He appeared to have neck long hair, color of a light brown, and an eye color that seemed to resemble a tint of lavender and a beaming expression that spoke for it's self. 

As Sorey and the others were observing the mans actions, a glint of light caught Mikleo's eyes 

 

"Lailah... who is that woman standing underneath the tree?  

Mikleo directed the attention to a fairly light skined woman, who had what seemed to be a darker tone of hair to the man speaking, she was very petite in size, her eye color a

startling resemblance once again to the young man and in her arms held what looked to be like a wrapping of what was most likely a young child. 

Lailah stayed silent for a minute, taking in the features of the young woman. 

"She appears to know the group of men talking, most likely she is taking time to witness something they're about to do" Lailah spoke in a guessing tone of voice 

 

As Mikleo listened to Lailah's response, it seemed the Earthen Historia did not have much to offer them. Fading like the rise of fog, Sorey and the others found themselves

in the company of their own time. 

"So, we learned of a man leading a group of people to accomplish something?" Edna said as she twirled her umbrella in her hand 

"I believe there's more to that... it looked as if he was founding a village or something, maybe he has a larger role in all of this, in terms of what we are trying to accomplish, that he is somehow related to....Mikleo?" 

the water seraph stood motionless, looking deep in thought, his arms limp at his sides. 

"Huh? Oh... I'm sorry Sorey what did you say?" 

"I just wanted to hear your opinion about what we saw, are you alright? I've never seen you so spaced out before" Sorey teased 

"Ah, its nothing..... I was just collecting my thoughts was all." Mikleo replied 

Edna began walking forward away from the others 

"I think its about time we go back to Marlind, I think heading back will allow Meebo here to clear his head" She stated 

"H-Hey! I told you already don't call me that!" Mikleo blurted aloud 

Sorey and Lailah couldn't help but chuckle 

"Alright, let's head out then" Sorey spoke

as Lailah matched paces with Edna in the foreground, Sorey walked along side Mikleo

"Sorey... Didn't you find something about that woman to be familiar?" Mikleo chimed as he walked

"Hmm? Not really no.... why? is that the feeling you felt from her?" Sorey responded

 ".........."

"Yes to be truthful....But maybe I'm Just over thinking it" Mikleo waved his hand dismissively

Sorey nodded " Well if the feeling comes up again I don't mind talking about it, I'm all ears." 

Mikleo gave a small smile 

"Thank you, Sorey" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this if you did, I understand that what I wrote seems like word for word by the book, But in the upcoming chapters I'll have wayyy more flexibility in terms of actions, thoughts and dialogue.


End file.
